Lessons of solfeggio
by FranniRokudo
Summary: Heard once something beautiful, you'll want to hear it again and again. You will find a reason, a reason to be closer to the source of the sound... What can it end?.. C66, straight, drama, angst.


_От несчастья нет другого лекарства кроме надежды._

_Фридрих Ницше (с)._

Колонелло, перебросив свой рюкзак через плечо, устало поплёлся по коридору. Мимо него мелькали комнаты, наполненные людьми, шумом и какой-то весёлой и бодрящей атмосферой. Однако сейчас всё это лишь раздражало парня – он хотел либо уединиться, либо услышать нечто более прекрасное, нежели чем голоса людей, поэтому прибавил шагу. Чем ближе он подходил к концу коридора, тем менее становился слышен шум. Это начинало действовать на Колонелло более успокаивающе. Он и сам не понимал, почему сегодня был так сильно раздражим. Но, наверное, в жизни каждого из нас есть такие дни, когда уже не улыбаешься чему-то обыденному, а душа просит лишь одного – нечто возвышенного. Когда разум и сердце пребывают словно в какой-то смуте и тумане, и им нужно... просто отдохнуть. Услышав ли, увидев что-нибудь – неважно, для каждого человека это своё. Но главное – это действительно должно приносить удовольствие. Парень же вздохнул – увы, для себя он пока ещё не открыл такого чуда.

Колонелло наконец отошёл как можно дальше от шумных комнат в левое крыло здания. Здесь всегда было намного тише, спокойнее, да и атмосфера была весьма уютной. Парень любил приходить сюда, именно в эту часть здания, хотя она и не отличалось, честно-то говоря, чем-то особенным от всего остального. Лишь атмосферой, не больше. А в остальном... такое же обычное, со светло-зеленоватыми стенами и неярко горящими лампочками, с мутными окнами и огромными кабинетами здание. Колонелло, на некоторое время приостановившись, теперь зашагал быстрее. Дел у него было ещё полно кроме этого колледжа, а времени на всё оставалось не так много – на улице уже начинало темнеть. В конце коридора виднелась лестница. Парень поспешил к ней. Приближаясь к тому месту, он стал различать пока что едва уловимые его ухом звуки. Сейчас они были не так слышны, но уже в тот момент Колонелло мог безошибочно понять одно – эта мелодия ему безумно нравится. Поэтому он решил побежать на звук, дабы успеть послушать оставшуюся часть. Он определил сходу, что кто-то играет на фортепьяно. Это не казалось ему таким удивительным – в этой части здания утром проводили занятия сольфеджио и игры на разного рода инструментах. Однако сам Колонелло, возвращаясь домой уже ближе к вечеру, почти никогда не слыхивал, как кто-нибудь играл, да и не надеялся. Никто до этого момента там не оставался. Но парень всегда пламенно желал послушать чью-нибудь мелодию – неважно, будь то новичок, ещё путающийся, как и куда ставить пальцы и тем самым постоянно сбивающийся с общего ритма, или же профессионал, знающий по памяти не один этюд. Сейчас же сердце Колонелло радостно билось, предвкушая услышать нечто действительно прекрасное, – долетающие до него звуки становились всё более громкими, а мелодия их – всё более сказочной.

Парень уже давно сорвался на бег, силясь поскорее найти источник звука. Ему пришлось свернуть в побочный коридор, коих в колледже, благодаря какой-то весьма странной планировке, было много, и сам он почти всегда запутывался в них, по несколько минут плутая и ища нужный кабинет. Хорошо, что теперь, подстрекаемый сильным желанием, Колонелло сразу определил, куда нужно поворачивать, чтобы найти ту самую комнату. Наконец он оказался в одном из тех коридоров, в которые он, в свои будние дни, просто так бы не зашёл. В конце его уже отчётливо слышалась мелодия; судя по всему, в одном из тех кабинетов и находился источник звука. Чувствуя свой бешеный ритм сердца, Колонелло, в предвкушении сладко вздохнув, собрал свои силы и преодолел последнюю дистанцию, отделявшую его от услаждения не только слуха, но и взора. Ему почему-то всегда казалось, что люди, создающие нечто прекрасное, сами не могут быть ужасны. В каждом из них была своя особенная черта, делающая их по-своему милыми, красивыми... А тем более человек, сидящий за таким величавым инструментом и воспроизводящий такие цепляющие за душу мелодии, не может не казаться очаровательным. Пианисты всегда производили впечатление по-своему необычных людей. И это казалось ему незыблемым правилом.

Собственно, не ошибся Колонелло и в этот раз. Тот момент наверняка показался бы другим людям со стороны самым обычным и ничем не привлекательным, но для самого парня... он запомнился, кажется, навечно. Когда тот заглянул в комнату, то увидел поначалу лишь самую обыкновенную аудиторию, в которой проводили занятия сольфеджио. Полумрак, царивший там, разбавлялся лишь тусклым светом из окна, и из-за него нельзя было так чётко разглядеть лицо человека, сидящего за фортепьяно. Но это была девушка, Колонелло это сразу определил. Спускавшиеся ниже плеч темноватые волосы непослушно торчали в разные стороны, хотя то вовсе не убавляло её привлекательности, её стройный прямой стан держался весьма величаво, а глаза время от времени прикрывались, словно по какому-то определённому сигналу, на самом же деле – по ритму произведения. Пальцы пианистки быстро, но в то же время плавно скользили по клавишам, и мелодия, которую воспроизводила девушка, размеренно лилась у неё из-под рук. Инструмент был развёрнут так, что лицо пианистки мог без проблем разглядеть Колонелло. Именно эта атмосфера, которую создали и наполнили особой сказочностью сами звуки, стала ощущаться сейчас и парнем, превращая на его глазах заурядную аудиторию в фантасмагорический мир. Он не знал ни имени, ни характера, ни прошлого этой девушки, не знал точно, что испытывала она сама при игре на фортепьяно, но знал одно со стопроцентной точностью – эта пианистка действительно любит то, чем занимается.

Глядя на её прикрывающиеся от удовольствия глаза, на загадочную улыбку, появляющуюся время от времени на её губах, и на двигающийся в такт стан, Колонелло понимал, что вот он – идеал увлечения своим делом. Отдаваться своему любимому занятию полностью, без остатка, пытаясь создать нечто непохожее на тысячи остальных произведений, при этом вкладывая туда свою душу, – вот те самые качества этого идеала. И всё это с изумлением обнаруживал в пианистке парень, каждый раз вздыхая от удивления. Он так и не понял, что так сильно повлияло на него в те секунды – то ли сосредоточенное личико хорошей девушки, то ли прекрасная мелодия, но он чувствовал, как совершенно бессознательно начинает подходить поближе к инструменту. Сначала парень вошёл лишь в комнату, потом продвинулся дальше, и вот уже стоял рядом с фортепьяно. Теперь, оказавшись максимально близко к девушке, Колонелло мог разглядеть её получше, при этом сам особо не показываясь, ведь стоял за инструментом. Эта пианистка оказалась на вид примерно его ровесницей; у неё были тёмные волосы с синеватым оттенком, красновато-карие глаза, как успел разглядеть парень, с каким-то холодным выражением, обрамлённые короткими пушистыми ресницами, и тонкие губы, которые иногда расплывались в улыбке. На ней было чёрное лёгкое платье, на запястьях же не виднелось ни одного браслета или цепочки; создавалось нехорошее впечатление, будто у девушки траур. Но отчего-то Колонелло думалось, что у неё всё в порядке, а такая одежда – просто лишь часть её наверняка не такого уж и простого характера...

Строгие, холодные, благородные черты лица этой пианистки вместе с чудесной мелодией завораживали парня, создавая словно какую-то прекрасную гармонию, единство изящества исполнения музыки и красоты её исполняющего. Эти великолепные звуки, описать которые, увы, не сможет слово, задевали некоторые струны души Колонелло... может быть, те самые, которые отвечают за любовь? Парень так и не понял до конца. Но осознавал сейчас лишь одно: ему, с этого времени, будет нужна лишь эта пианистка, эта её музыка, преисполненная любви и преданности, и теперь он сам будет искать лишний повод, _причину_, для того, чтобы встретится с ней. Она сама, её мелодия, не могли не казаться прекрасными. Они были единым целым; через немудрёные ноты, комбинируя их и умело перемешивая, девушка смогла передать отчасти и состояние своей души. Парень не спорил – мотив был не так весел, но... в нём проскальзывала едва слышная надежда. И он это уловил. Надежда на спасение, на возвращение дорогого ей человека или чего-то ещё подобного, но главное – это её вера. Играя на фортепьяно, медленно перебирая пальцами по клавишам, пианистка словно пыталась сама проникнуться своей музыкой и поверить в то, что всё хорошо. А может, эти занятия лишь помогали девушке сбежать от твёрдой, как гранит, реальности в мягкий и безоблачный мир? Колонелло, увы, не знал также и этого. Но главное, казалось ему, это то, что она сумела передать всё свои чувства в этих незамысловатых звуках.

Находясь будто под каким-то гипнозом, парень не сразу заметил, как мелодия вдруг закончилась. Ах, как бы ему хотелось послушать ещё, но нет!.. Однако отчего-то он чувствовал, как у него не было неприятного ощущения, которое бывает после того, как дочитываешь любимую книгу, заканчиваешь слушать понравившуюся песню или досматриваешь сильно полюбившийся фильм. То самое чувство... там было и немного горечи, и немного безысходности, и капелька отчаяния... Казалось, всего понемногу, но вместе это перерастало в действительно сильную эмоцию. Но здесь – ничего подобного! Колонелло смог услышать нотки надежды, которые на протяжении всей мелодии изредка напоминали о себе, и лишь в конце пианистка завершила ими своё мини-выступление, настраивая тем самым лишь только на хорошее. На ту самую веру, которую в нашем современном мире, к сожалению, мало кто ценит. Колонелло в те минуты, кажется, понял многое. Какой-то переворот в его душе дал толчок чему-то новому... новому чувству. Но какому же?

Кое-как очнувшись от своего полутрансового состояния, Колонелло с удивлением обнаружил, что девушка вот уже как несколько секунд смотрела на него своими холодными глазами, в которых выражалось недовольство и... смущение. Наверняка она даже не догадывалась, что её кто-то подслушивал. Парень решил разрядить атмосферу и повисшее молчание, которое только усугубляло его положение:

– Хорошо играете! – ему многие говорили, что у него обезоруживающая улыбка, поэтому сейчас Колонелло решил использовать именно её. Пианистка молча кивнула в знак благодарности, всё ещё недовольно поглядывая на парня. Угнетающее молчание повисло вновь...

– Я бы тоже хотел играть так же, как и вы. Ваша мелодия была поистине потрясающей! – Колонелло решил быть честным и высказать всё, что думает в действительности. Девушка вздохнула и, прикрыв свои глаза, наконец медленно проговорила:

– Я провожу занятия сольфеджио. Если хочешь, приходи в четверг, – пианистка привстала со своего места и опустила крышку. Она всего лишь на секунду взглянула на собеседника, как-то строго, но с примесью ещё чего-то почти неуловимого... с доброй насмешкой?

– О, вы так молоды, а уже преподаёте?! – парень был не на шутку удивлён. Он-то думал, что девушка всего лишь любитель, а оказалось...

– В этом есть что-то необычное? – прямо спросила пианистка, подойдя поближе к подоконнику, где стояла её сумочка. Её голос звучал немного грубовато, но нельзя было не отметить своеобразные приятные нотки в нём. Колонелло был всерьёз раздосадован её вопросом, поэтому решил промолчать. А девушка тем временем уже собралась и, обернувшись, быстро пробежала по нему взглядом, всё ещё выражающим недовольство.

– Ты всё ещё здесь? А, наверное, не знаешь, во сколько будут занятия! – она спохватилась и мигом достала из наружного кармана бумажку. Быстро начеркав там что-то, девушка нетерпеливо протянула её Колонелло. Тот взял в руку квадратный листик – где-то посередине на нём было написано мелким аккуратным почерком: Четверг, в 11:30. Кабинет №202. Пока он разглядывал всё это, то даже не заметил, как пианистка оказалась уже около двери.

– Да ты уйдёшь сегодня отсюда или нет? Иначе закрою кабинет вместе с тобой! – после этой угрозы парень поспешил выйти оттуда. Чувствовал он, что с этой девушкой не поспоришь и не скажешь лишнего слова. У неё все по стойке смирно ходить будут. Наконец Колонелло оказался в коридоре, но не спешил уходить восвояси. Ведь не стоило повторять того, что эта необычная девушка ему понравилась? Правда, сейчас он этого ещё даже не осознавал. Пока она закрывала свой кабинет, парень решил времени не терять...

– Как вас зовут? – вытащив из замочной скважины ключ, пианистка, бросив его в кармашек, поначалу даже и не хотела отвечать. О том говорил её многозначительный взгляд, выражающий некоторое пренебрежение. Однако потом она, видимо, переосмыслив, решила всё-таки сказать. Её спокойный, тихий голос до сих пор помнил Колонелло...

– Лар. Лар Милч.

– Красивое имя, Лар... – задумчиво произнёс парень, словно пробуя новое имя на язык. – А меня Колонелло зовут.

Девушка лишь кивнула в ответ. Развернувшись, она двинулась по направлению к лестнице. Парень смотрел ей вслед, чувствуя, что осталось нечто недоговорённое между ними. Он не был мастером придумывать красивые речи и с выражением говорить их кому-либо, поэтому просто крикнул ей напоследок:

– До встречи в четверг! – простые слова, зато искренние, идущие прямо из сердца. Такие ценятся больше всего. Лар ничего ему не ответила, лишь продолжила свой путь и, быть может, лишь кратко ему кивнула. Но Колонелло чувствовал, что всего лишь на секунду, но она улыбнулась. Нет, не какая-то самоуверенная улыбка или улыбка, преисполненная каких-то странных мечтаний, а улыбка, которая, как и та мелодия, содержала в себе надежду. Ту самую, на которую люди опираются порой в самых безысходных ситуациях. Она спасает, вытаскивает из пучины каких-то смутных дум и терзаний. Кажется, в тот момент Лар и Колонелло почувствовали нечто такое. С тех пор и началась история их занятий... грустная ли, с радостным концом – решать лишь вам.

Каждый четверг, отбрасывая в стороны все свои дела, Колонелло приходил ровно в полдвенадцатого в кабинет №202. Он сам точно не знал, зачем ему вообще уметь играть на фортепьяно, понадобится ли это в будущем, но понимал, что в настоящий момент того хочет его сердце. Отчасти парень хотел сыграть так же, как и Лар, но в основном... ему была просто необходима причина, по которой бы он приходил хотя бы раз в неделю туда, где мог увидеть пианистку. Она действительно казалась ему необычной девушкой – таких он доселе не встречал. Все остальные теперь виделись ему лишь самыми обыкновенными девицами, с уже ставшими ненавистными ужимками и милыми взглядами. Но Лар... Такую дерзость (в хорошем смысле, конечно), строгость, уверенность, смешанную с особенной противоречивой чертой её характера, как женственность и одновременно не женственность, Колонелло встречал впервые. Ни её постоянные упрёки, ни настроение, которое редко приобретало положительный знак, ни сложный характер вообще никогда не отпугивали парня, а наоборот, заставляли его добиваться поставленной цели. Только вот саму суть её Колонелло так и не знал... Какая же всё-таки цель?

Занятия сольфеджио, как оказалось, проводились индивидуально. На первом уроке лишь распределили, кто и в какие дни. Время и день недели остались лишь для Колонелло прежними. Он не пропустил ни единого занятия, сам упорно тренировался, оттачивая навыки игры на фортепьяно и обучаясь нотной грамоте. Парень даже как-то сдружился с Лар... Мог понять её с полуслова, с полувзгляда, с полужеста... Начинал замечать в ней совершенно другие стороны характера, которые поначалу не мог заметить никто. Девушка хорошо научилась их скрывать; наверняка когда-то просто обожглась. Он чувствовал, как медленно, но верно начинает привыкать к ней, к её обществу, к её характеру... В этой пианистке ему уже всё начинало казаться прекрасным. Его последней мыслью перед тем, как он провалился в бездну всем известного чувства, было: "Боже! Я-таки влюбился!"

И действительно, Колонелло, конечно, не в первый раз в своей жизни, но влюбился. Влюбился в бунтарку, в неженственную особу, в невесёлую пианистку, однако и у неё были свои прелести. Такие, как искренность, прямолинейность, преданность и умение ценить. Если бы у Лар был дорогой ей человек, ему бы очень повезло. Такую преданность другу встретишь сейчас не так часто... Сам парень же пытался, сильно пытался понравится девушке, хотя бы просто в качестве друга, но видел в ответ лишь холодные, как сталь, глаза. Этими глазами, словно острым ножом, Лар кромсала его сердце на куски. Но Колонелло терпел, наперёд зная, что получит упрёк, и в очередной раз входил в аудиторию с искренней улыбкой. Он не обижался на её колкие словечки, на порой такую разрывающую сердце холодность; просто знал, что она такая, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Ведь разве Колонелло не полюбил её именно за это? Да, пускай это был не самый лёгкий путь, не самый лучший выбор со стороны, но того хотело его сердце. А как известно, и оно может порой ошибаться, так что парень уже мало надеялся на взаимность. Но ведь надежда – иногда самое важное?

Колонелло оставалось лишь верить; верить в то, на что надеяться уже мог лишь дурак. Но этого он сам уже не замечал. Парень, безусловно, делал какие-то намёки, как то: приятные подарки, наспех оставленные на подоконнике, или букет ярко-оранжевых тюльпанов – её любимых цветов, которые он оставлял на крышке фортепьяно. Лар всё это видела и наверняка отчасти понимала, к чему клонит её способный ученик, но оставалась так же холодна. Тем временем дни шли, проходили так быстро, что и не верилось порой, будто сейчас так смело играющий на фортепьяно Колонелло – это тот Колонелло, который ещё недавно неуверенно перебирал клавиши в поисках ноты "фа" третьей октавы. Их занятия дали существенный результат, которому дивилась порой сама Лар Милч. Парень оказался хорошим учеником и схватывал всё налету, теперь пытаясь дойти до уровня своего учителя. Это было единственным стимулом, который разбавлял его грустные мысли по уже известному поводу. Но да мог ли Колонелло как-то повлиять? Он уже всё использовал: и другом пытался стать, и возлюбленным, хотя второе без первого чаще всего бывает безрезультатно. Но пианистка не принимала его. А ведь парень любил... искренне любил.

Только самые светлые чувства порой разбиваются о стену реальности, так и не раскрывшись полностью. Люди не видят, губят, не воспринимают всерьёз. В этом и заключается бич нашего времени. Но Колонелло решил не разводить соплей – мужик он или не мужик? поэтому придерживался лишь одного правила: не отчаиваться, верить. Каждый раз, углубляясь в свои мрачные мысли, парень вспоминал ту сказочную мелодию и начинал питать надежду на то, что вся его любовь не безответна. Только вот действительных причин, кроме как этой надежды, у него больше не было, поэтому Колонелло в душе уже давно не думал, что эта история закончится хорошо. Или вообще как-то закончится. Только вот мог он знать, как именно захочет действовать злодейка-судьба?..

Колонелло, в один из своих обычных четвергов, как всегда пришёл на занятия по сольфеджио. Он старался приходить как можно раньше, ведь знал, что Лар не любила опозданий. Время в тот как на зло дождливый денёк тянулось неимоверно медленно; так бывает в дни, когда эти чёртовы секунды и минуты начинают играть огромную роль в жизни какого-нибудь человека. Пять минут превращались в каторгу, пытку; именно сегодня Колонелло хотел увидеть свою учительницу как можно скорее. Увидеть её как всегда неяркую одежду, услышать от неё, как и обычно, уже такой привычный упрёк насчёт чего-нибудь и просто заглянуть в её уже ставшие родными красновато-карие глаза, заметив там... да много чего заметив!.. Парень тяжело вздохнул – то ли пасмурная погода так сегодня давила на него, то ли некое плохое предчувствие. Обычно он был вовсе не таким – все его друзья говорили ему, что он был из разряда таких людей, которые лишь одной своей лучезарной улыбкой могут поднять настроение у самого пессимистичного человека. Сейчас Колонелло очень сомневался в этом – от прошлого Колонелло сегодня, кажется, не осталось и следа. Парень слегка тревожно взглянул на настенные часы: скоро должно было быть уже без двадцати двенадцать. Неприятная дрожь пробежала по его телу, а сердце будто бы сжалось в комочек – уж так стало не по себе парню. Как уже было известно, сама Лар никогда не опаздывала, а если и приходилось откладывать занятия на другое время, она всегда оповещала об этом своего ученика. Но сейчас...

А дождь за окном забарабанил ещё сильнее. Крупные прозрачные капли били в стекло и неровной дорожкой стекали вниз. Колонелло, пронаблюдав за одной исчезнувшей дождинкой, слегка ударил кулаком об окно. Он не помнил точно: от злости ли, или просто так... Бездействие сейчас угнетало его больше всего – ему казалось, будто вокруг него сейчас происходят действительно важные вещи, а он лишь стоит около окна и ничего не делает. Пораскинув мозгами, Колонелло решил сходить вниз, к администратору, у которого забирали ключи все преподаватели в этом колледже. Может, он что-нибудь знает об опоздании Лар?.. Надежда была лишь только на это. Заглушая своим собственным стуком сердца даже частое дыхание, парень за несколько секунд преодолел дистанцию, которую, если бы шёл нормальным шагом, то прошёл бы минут за пять. Тогда время стало будто бы специально издеваться над ним, превращая секунды в неизмеримо долгие часы. Тогда казалось, будто бы и само здание тоже решило зло подшутить над Колонелло, постоянно путая его в своих многочисленных коридорах и заставляя спотыкаться о ступеньки лестниц. Тогда и самому парню казалось, что всё и вся решило сегодня над ним поиздеваться, выбрав для этого самое удачное время.

Но вот показавшийся ему самому таким долгим путь подошёл к концу, ведь Колонелло достиг небольшого белого столика, где и должен был сидеть администратор. Им оказалась полноватая женщина лет пятидесяти, одетая в мешковатую серую одежду, однако имевшая приятное доброе лицо. Чуть ли не опрокинув с ходу её стол, парень с налёту спросил:

– Лар Милч сегодня не приходила?! – женщина некоторое время изумлённо глядела на него, кажется, даже слегка напугавшись, однако вскоре взяла себя в руки и спокойно ответила:

– Ты что это, не знаешь разве? Она уехала! Вчера забрала свои документы из колледжа.

Все помнят, какое смятение, разочарование режут душу в такие моменты, когда, кажется, горькую правду знали все, кроме тебя? Вот то же самое и испытал Колонелло в тот момент, ставший для него теперь самым отвратительным в жизни. Уехала? Куда? Зачем? Почему не предупредила? Он в чём-то был виноват? О, у парня проносились вопросы намного быстрее, чем это могло показаться на первый взгляд. Он судорожно вцепился пальцами в свою светлую шевелюру, до боли зажмурив глаза. Ему хотелось завертеть головой и, как в детстве, никого не слушая, сказать, будто всё это не правда, будто все эти угрюмые взрослые лишь врут. Но увы, Колонелло далеко не ребёнок, и всё, что происходило с ним сейчас, отчасти было лишь его виной. Он прерывисто выдохнул; ему ещё ни разу не представлялся случай испытать на себе столько отрицательных эмоций. Воспитанный в любви и заботе, он редко сталкивался с проблемами, с отвратительным вкусом горечи, да и то было всегда просто несерьёзно. Но сейчас... Колонелло, и так ощутивший всю боль от несчастной любви в полной мере, был добит этим известием окончательно. Именно тогда, тогда его надежда рухнула раз и навсегда, а та волшебная мелодия, что согревала его поздними вечерами, когда отвратительные мысли нахлынывали с большей силой, заглохла навеки. Причина, да, та самая, за которую он цеплялся, чтобы жить не бесцельно, теперь угасла, как комета в воздухе – она создаёт лишь иллюзию того, что дарует исполнение желаний, а на самом деле просто улетает дальше, оставив после себя лишь блеклый след в космосе и прежнюю жизнь. Только вот кто захочет возвращаться к ней, к этой старой жизни?

Вот и Колонелло не хотел: его прошлая жизнь была без всякой цели и наполнена лишь мелкими хлопотами и небольшими радостями. Но какой прок от всех этих мелочей, когда знаешь, что есть нечто более сильное и возвышенное в этом мире, что делает нас чуть мягче, чувствительнее, добрее? Любовь – это же... Хотя сейчас не всё ли равно? Парень уже давно понял – в его душе с этого момента обрушилось нечто важное, и воцарился хаос. Важное... та причина, по которой он приходил каждый четверг в эту аудиторию и, присаживаясь за парту, внимал речи девушки о нотах, композициях и тому подобном... Причина, которая блистала тоненьким лучиком в его бесконечном сером дне независимо от погоды на улице. Причина... А стоило ли вообще говорить о том, как это было? Было хорошо, было прекрасно, хотя так тогда и не казалось. Опять вечный философский вопрос о том, что люди не ценят!.. А ведь Колонелло уже почти что разгадал ту мелодию, которую услышал в свою первую встречу с Лар. Хотел было спросить пианистку о том, как её играть, да забыл... Сейчас, увы, уже не узнает никогда. Голос, спросивший о том, куда уехала Лар Милч, показался парню чужим, словно не принадлежащим ему самому. В ответ женщина лишь пожала плечами, с жалостью взглянув на Колонелло.

– Слушай, а как тебя зовут? – словно вспомнив внезапно нечто важное, быстро спросила она. Парню было всё равно: он тихо проговорил своё имя, ещё находясь в состоянии полушока. – О, она просила передать человеку с таким именем вот этот конверт!

Для Колонелло тогда весь мир сосредоточился на этом маленьком клочке бумажки, на этом конверте. Парень трясущимися от волнения руками взял послание из рук администратора и начал поспешно раскрывать. Тихо поблагодарив, он отошёл от столика, будто бы собираясь даже выйти из колледжа, однако не прошёл и двух метров, как бессильно упал на ближайшую скамейку. В такие моменты тело полностью лишается всяких сил, всё внимание обращено на то, что ещё может дать надежду потерявшему всё человеку. Колонелло наконец-таки освободил бумагу от конверта, который как на зло не распечатывался так долго. На листке было выведено аккуратным ровным почерком, лишь иногда сбивающимся, словно человек, пишущий это, заметно нервничал, следующее:

_ Здравствуй, Колонелло!_

_Наверняка, читая это письмо, ты слегка уже ненавидишь меня... И правильно. Не понимаю, зачем пишу тебе это, но да пусть будет так. Я скажу то, что так давно висело тяжёлым (?) грузом в моём сердце._

_Знаешь, я не умею сочинять великолепных предисловий, поэтому начну прямо – я всегда замечала, как ты неравнодушен ко мне. Замечала, но не подавала виду... Может, по глупости, а может, просто испугавшись, кто меня сейчас разберёт. Но ты... начиная с нашей самой первой встречи и заканчивая той, которая была на прошлой неделе, всегда был ласков ко мне, несмотря ни на что, стал... другом? Наверное. Но я сама того, правда, не заслужила. То, как я к тебе относилась, не пересилив саму себя, свою гордость, просто ужасно. Мне стыдно. Именно поэтому я уехала. Тебе не стоит вспоминать меня, мою музыку, наши занятия... Займись чем-то более нужным тебе, что пригодится в будущем, а не трать своё свободное время на меня. Я прекрасно знаю, что это фортепьяно тебе ввек не нужно было, если бы не сыгранная тогда мной мелодия._

_И я искренне прошу прощения у тебя за потраченные впустую часы. Поверь, я того не стоила. Музыка, может, да, но не я. Забудь меня, пожалуйста. И забудь ту причину, по которой приходил сюда._

_Прости._

И Колонелло, не дочитав до постскриптума, взвыл прямо вслух от боли, что так распирала его грудь, не давая дышать свободно. Да и наверняка этот крик ничему не помог – боль будет продолжать сдавливать лёгкие, и от этого поганого чувства никуда не деться. Было ужасно читать это, ужасно понимать; хотелось просто повернуть время вспять и, вернувшись в прошлое, хорошенько встряхнуть эту Лар и сказать ей правду. Но всё это в мыслях, мечтах, в чём-то далеко не реальном.

Забыть причину? Причину, что всегда согревала, давала надежду, заставляла улыбаться новому дню? Забыть все воспоминания, что стали, кажется, кульминацией в его небольшой жизни, превратились в нечто ценное и дорогое? Забыть, в конце концов, Лар?.. Парень без сил опустил руки и положил голову на грудь. Если бы сейчас ему было лет пять, он бы заплакал. Вот честно. Но сейчас уже нельзя. Потому что поздно, да и бесполезно – горе случилось и его не миновать. Обратив свой взгляд на последние строчки, Колонелло вздохнул ещё более тяжко – уж лучше бы он этого не читал.

_ P.S. Я ведь тоже любила..._

Так почему разбила эту любовь вдребезги? Почему?.. Парень стукнул кулаком по деревянной скамье, почувствовав, как рука загорается острой болью, которая, конечно, не шла ни в какое сравнение с его моральной болью. Душу рвало на части; Колонелло вообще казалось, будто где-то внутри у него бушует хаос. Он судорожно выдохнул и, сжав в руках бумагу, встал со скамьи и направился к выходу. Ему теперь ничего не оставалось – лишь только продолжить жить так же, как и прежде. Не страдать же и не лить слёзы ручьями? Такое бывает. Эти моменты не становятся главными в жизни, однако делают нас чуточку умнее, мудрее. Они ломают в нас старые принципы, взгляды, обращая их порой в ничто, но это идёт лишь на пользу, хотя поначалу и кажется лишь ненужной пыткой, которую послала нам судьба. А она специально сталкивает нас с людьми, которые становятся дороги сердцу, а потом резко отбирает, заставляя делать никому ненужные выводы. Хочется выть, но поздно – ты уже встал на путь понимания этой жизни. Кого-то изменяют полностью, кому-то же удаётся сохранить часть себя... Это в порядке вещей, это нормально... нормально...

Так может говорить лишь наблюдатель. Увы, когда тебе достаётся главная роль в этой драме, становится не так сладко. Колонелло это почувствовал как никогда лучше. Дни потеряли свои краски, свою прелесть, четверг стал обычным днём недели, а фортепьяно навевало лишь горькие, словно сигаретный дым, воспоминания, от которых парень морщился и скорее шёл дальше. Все эти занятия по истечению некоторого времени стали забываться как сказочный сон, а Колонелло чувствовал, как постепенно сгнивает и погибает изнутри. Умирает его душа; теперь и голубые глаза парня стали казаться на несколько тонов серее и грустнее, хотя некогда светились счастьем. Сейчас всё стало как будто бы намного хуже, противнее, ненавистнее... Да, у жизни бывают лишь только такие уроки. Как видите, берёт она за них сполна. Так и началась его скучная, обыденная жизнь, не приносящая радости сердцу и душе.

Прошло некоторое время: быть может, несколько недель, а может, даже целый год. Колонелло не пытался высчитывать. Сейчас любое напоминание о минувших днях могло подтолкнуть его на целый шаг к бездне отчаяния, из которой он и так кое-как выкарабкался. Парень заметно изменился: глаза потускнели, кожа стала бледной, словно нездоровой, а губы его, теперь искусанные и обветренные, больше никогда не растягивались в улыбке. Да и копна блондинистых волос, кажется, немного поблекла. Про истерзанную душу говорить, верно, не имеет смысла... В один из своих обычных дней Колонелло, отдавая кому-то какие-то бумаги, решил немного сократить путь назад, выбрав наиболее ближайший коридор для этого. Кажется, эти светло-зеленоватые стены, неярко горящие лампочки, мутные стёкла и огромные кабинеты ему смутно стали напоминать что-то... Что-то важное, некогда такое дорогое.

Колонелло ступал осторожно. Провёл рукой по стеклу, горько усмехнувшись своим мыслям. Зря он здесь пошёл. Воспоминания, словно яд, отравляли его душу теперь вдвойне. В той части здания, как всегда, стояла гробовая тишина. Парень начинал слышать уже удары своего собственного сердца: такие неровные, тревожные. Да и как можно было здесь не беспокоится? Когда проходишь по старым, напоминающим тебе светлое прошлое местам, душу переворачивает словно наизнанку. Когда-то давно здесь Колонелло нашёл причину, потерял и приобрёл надежду одновременно. Всё это теперь казалось ему чем-то таким неимоверно далёким, хотя времени прошло всего-то ничего... "Лар..." – тихо сорвалось с его губ. Парню было непривычно сейчас, как и в самый первый раз, когда он назвал девушку по имени. Как же это напоминало!..

Поначалу Колонелло решил, что ему показалось. Нет, он точно сказал самому себе "Мне кажется. Всего лишь глюк". Но когда звуки стали долетать до него с поразительной для шума в ушах громкостью, парень понял: это происходит в действительности. А звуки... перемешиваясь, сливаясь, давали такую чистую, красивую мелодию. В тот момент сердце Колонелло ёкнуло, заставив его будто бы очнуться от такой долгой спячки. Вновь жизнь заиграла на лице у него, теперь чем-то действительно напоминая нам того Колонелло, прошлого... Надежда, вера, желание жить проснулись в нём словно первые цветы после суровой и длительной зимы. А всё это лишь потому, что... мелодия оказалось той самой, которую играла Лар Милч. В то мгновение парень не помнил себя от счастья, от надежды, пускай зная и обрекая себя на то, что пианист, играющий сейчас этот мотив, и его учительница по сольфеджио могут быть двумя разными людьми. Тогда его сердце выстукивало бешеный ритм, горя желанием выпрыгнуть из груди. Тогда весь он обратился в слух, пытаясь распознать хоть одну фальшивую нотку, чтобы заранее не тешить себя иллюзиями. Тогда он... сорвался на бег, заставляя некогда стёршиеся из памяти картинки всплыть вновь, чтобы отыскать нужный кабинет. Колонелло бежал, бежал, а старая надежда вновь вспыхнула в нём ярче прежнего. В тот момент он действительно _ожил_.

Парень наконец отыскал нужную аудиторию. Дверь оказалась открыта, а музыка неспешно лилась из комнаты, наполняя пустующие коридоры той самой фантастической атмосферой. Колонелло на немного задержался перед тем, как войти в аудиторию. Сейчас должно всё решиться. Парень понимал, что ему не стало бы легче ни в том случае, если бы за фортепьяно сидела другая пианистка, ни в том, если бы там эту мелодию играла Лар Милч. Просто ему не хотелось ни возвращаться к прежней жизни, ни выслушивать речи о прощении и прийти вновь к начальной точке. Ни один из выборов не казался ему замечательным: либо скучная жизнь и дальше, либо прежняя жизнь вместе с той пианисткой, на которую он был, если честно, даже слегка обижен.

Так какой же всё-таки итог этой истории?..

Решать вам, дорогие читатели, потому как Колонелло, ворвавшись в аудиторию, лишь слабо улыбнулся. Слабо, но с надеждой. Надеждой на светлое будущее.

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


End file.
